Robo Knight VS Android 17
Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Robo Knight VS Android 17 is a What-If? Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Power Rangers VS Dragon Ball! These two wildlife protecting heroes once "sacrificed" themselves for the greater good! Can Android 17's defense outlast the rampage of Robo Knight? Interlude: Wiz: The environment and the progress of man, one gets hindered by the other as time progresses, but it still moves on. Boomstick: Mankind has come to try and preserve the nature they've destroyed, but our mankind has not yet reached the level of robots. Wiz: Robots are visualized to protect and do our every day routines for us, so what if they protect the wildlife better then we? Boomstick: Robo Knight, the environment protecting creation of Gosei. Wiz: And Android 17, the once ruthless killer created by Doctor Gero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Robo Knight: Android 17: Death Battle: "I'm sorry 17! We didn't mean to harm it!" The children before this black haired man in green were almost at tears in sorrow. They were tasked to simply watch over these poor creatures and make sure they weren't killed, yet they themselves hurt this tiny rat-like creature. He sighed. "Don't worry about it Goten, Trunks, it's not like it was killed or anything. Go to your parents, I gotta wrap a few things up here." The kids ran off into the forest, leaving the man behind to tend to the animal's small, yet very messy, wound. After a few seconds of silence, it cried out, in which he pet it and calmed it down. Suddenly, from behind, a voice called out. "Stop there, fiend!" The park ranger stopped and looked behind him. A silver man stood in front of him, standing taller than the ranger. It appeared he was out of his mind, oddly enough a few sparks were flying out of his head. "May I help you?" the ranger asked calmly, slightly tightening his guard. "I am one of the Mega Rangers, here to protect the environment: I am Robo Knight." His voice rang loudly, scaring birds off into the distance, reminding the ranger of an old friend. "So, Robo Knight, when'd the park start promoting rangers to mega status?" The Mega Ranger laughed. "No, no, I am part of an elite group joined to combat all evils that may face us! I've just made it my job to fight off those who harm the environment." "... My name is Android 17." The ranger scooped up the small creature, causing Robo Knight to speak up. "Put that creature down this instant!" 17 looked bewildered. "But I'm patching its leg up, it's badly injured an I-" "Why it's a bloody mess!" 17 looked down, the bandage had blown away, leaving no signs of healing. "I didn't hurt it at least, I left some children in charge of-" "CHILDREN?!" PRvV - Stronger Together 17 breathed in and out with his eyes closed and set the creature down. "Now", Robo Knight began, "get off of this island and never return..." The android rushed forwards with a punch, but the robot blocked with his sword "... or else." FIGHT! DBS - Ka Ka Kachi Daze GGXrdS - Magnolia Éclair Results: Who are you rooting for? Robo Knight Android 17 Who do you think will win? Robo Knight Android 17 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle